pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Klimpoloonrox5000
new Hey! I see that you are new. You know the picture you posted on your front page? Well, you use Disney .com/ create too! Cool... I hope to see more creations from you soon!!! Hi! I'm Really Big Hat but you can call me RBH or Baljeetfangirl (I love Baljeet). I just wanna say welcome to the wikia and don't worry, I made the mistake of editing another users page when I was new here, just don't do it again and you'll be fine. {Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!} 00:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll be your friend. Oh, and you left a message on the wrong talk page (well, I was the one who screwed up) I put Really BIT Hat instead of Really BIG Hat, so, yea. Who's your favorite PF character? {Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!} 01:21, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool! She's my second favorite character (If I didn't have a crush on Baljeet, she would be my favorite character!) Do you have any made up characters? If so, I would gladly draw them for you! {Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!} 01:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) YAYZ! Thanks you! I'm gonna draw her right away! Do you have a story for her? Oh, does she have smooth, wavy, or spiky hair? Oh, can I draw her? If so what does she look like? I have made alot of characters. My most popular one is Juliette Bousquet. {Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!} 01:46, November 30, 2010 (UTC) kk. hey, do you ship PhineasXIsabella? If you do, read my story Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. go here-------> Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow I g2g {Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!} 02:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Your last few blogs I can't write comments on your latest 2 blogs. Says I "cannot add comments to this article". Why not? -Heinz84 10:01 PM 11/29/10 You're not gonna get blocked. I'm very dissappointed in you, what you did is considered cyberbullying, you know. And I have a friend who's friend suicided becasue of that, because people kept telling her they hated her. So please, stop. Oh, you like BlossDex too? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 04:19, November 30, 2010 I'm sorry I acted so mean in my last few comments. And I LOVe Dexssom :) It's my favorite shipping. Have you read the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 00:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Of course! Oh, and I already uploaded a version of that file...so, yeahz :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 00:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. Ok. -Heinz84 Look, you may dislike Hyper, but that doesn't mean you delete her name from every article on here. Knock it off. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 22:33, December 8, 2010 (UTC) lol, cool! {Mary a nerd, they're usually the successful ones. That's why I like Baljeet!} 01:55, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bonjour! Hey, sorry I haven't gotten that pic of your character up, I'm super busy with all my projects and what not. I have her drawn (mostly) but I'll have to wait until I get my laptop back from Dell until I post it. Sorry ^.^ {"ENOUGH! Zim feels affection towards no one! Zim does not have a girlfriend! No, she is just merely a… a… friend-girl!" Everyone stopped, except for the soft weeping I heard from Liz.} 05:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yea, but I like the old ones, like Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders, Scooby Doo Cyber Chase, things like that, but yea, I'll check it out ^.^ {Zim: I put the fires out. Red: You made them worse! Zim: Worse, or better?} 01:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokiez! ^.^ {Zim: I put the fires out. Red: You made them worse! Zim: Worse, or better?} 01:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) KATY PERRY FRIEWORK ROCKS